She Doesn't Like It
by shadowpuff
Summary: Sequel to "He didn't love her". Charles Augustus Magnussen knows everything. Including Emma. Sherlock, however, know he doesn't know everything. Not even Mycroft knows everything.


Title: She Doesn't Like It.

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

Parings: Sherlock/OC (Kinda)

Background: Sequel to "He didn't love her". Charles Augustus Magnussen knows everything. Including about Emma. Sherlock, however, know he doesn't know everything. Not even Mycroft knows everything.

You should probably read "He didn't love her" first. Helps with the feels.

* * *

"Don't touch the bear," Sherlock says as Augustus reaches for Pinky after peeing in his fireplace, "She doesn't like it."

The warning didn't even slow down the reporter as he picked up the small bear from her spot on the fire place. He walks back to the coffee table, looking at the bear, frowning slightly.

"Emma was 15 when you slept with her wasn't she?" He 'asks' as he looks back as Sherlock. Next to him, Sherlock hears John gasp.

"In a manner of speaking," Sherlock replies, trying to get her image out of his head, "we never had sex."

Augustus smirks and drops the bear on the floor before taking a wipe to clean his hands.

"I wonder how your fan base will react if they learned that little fact," the man says as he adjusts his glasses, "or the police for that matter."

With that Augustus leaves the room, stepping on the bear as he went.

Sherlock feels his hand shake in anger as he grabs the bear from the floor the minute the man was out of the building.

"Sherlock," John says. He was suppressing quite a bit, waiting for Sherlock to explain.

"Leave it alone John," Sherlock says as he walks toward the door. He needs to get to a dry cleaner.

* * *

In all honesty he didn't really expect Mary to shoot him. And not in the stomach of all places. The same place...

"What are you doing Sherlock!? We have to go!" a voice shouts. A voice he hasn't heard in years.

Sherlock Holmes wasn't in an office anymore. He was in a government facility. And behind him... behind him was Emma.

Her brown hair was cut short, her eyes not yet hidden by glasses. She was wearing shorts and a strap shirt. Torn. Dirty. Bloody.

She was fifth teen.

And he was back in that hellhole.

"What's going on?" Sherlock asks. How was he back here? Why was he back here? He didn't want to be here!

"You've been shot," Molly says.

"Sherlock come on!" Emma shouts again.

Sherlock walks past Molly, ready to run after Emma when Mycroft stops him.

"You can't play now Sherlock. You have to stay alive," Mycroft tells him.

"What's the first thing that will kill you," Molly asks.

"It doesn't matter," Emma interrupts. She was older now. She was wearing a nice dress that matched her long red hair. She takes of her glasses to clean them before looking at him.

"You know it doesn't," she tells him, looking him straight in the eyes, "Now come on!"

Their running. But this happened years ago. They were trying to get out. Soldiers following them. Doctors ready for her.

How was he friends with Doctor Captain John Watson again?

BANG.

He's been shot. In his stomach. But wasn't he already shot?

"You're having a flashback Sherlock," it was Mycroft, standing in front of him.

"You're dying of bloods loss Sherlock," Molly said, "If the shock doesn't get to you first.

Sherlock was standing in a lab. A other him was strapped to a table. Emma was in a tank. They were pumping chemicals into her.

"NO!" Sherlock shouted, trying to reach for her.

"Sherlock your shock will get worse! You need to calm down!" Mycroft shouts.

Emma, older, was in front of him. She slaps him. Hard. He has forgotten how strong she was.

"It was the only way to save your life and you know it," she tells him.

"And if you haven't you'd still be alive. It was these experiments that killed you, not a car accident," Sherlock told her.

She smile sadly, "You and I both know it wasn't an accident, love."

"Sherlock! Your still in shock!" Mycroft shouts, but Sherlock didn't even look at him.

"He's right. And you are dying," Emma tells him.

"What do we do?" Sherlock asks.

"We have to go," Emma says, tears running down her face, "to the one place I told you never to go to."

There running again. But this time the halls are empty. It is also a combination of his mind palace and the facility. In one of the rooms he sees his childself playing with Redbeard, his old dog.

"SHERLOCK!" Johns voice echoes through the halls.

He stops.

"John?" Sherlock asks as he looks around.

"Sherlock! Come on!" Emma shouts. Sherlock runs after her but he is quickly stopped by himself. He is dirty and bloody, but he looks stronger and more alive than Sherlock could ever remember himself being.

"If you go there you can't turn back," the other him says.

"And if i don't go there?" Sherlock asks himself.

"Them Mary and John are in danger," He told himself.

"Mary shot me," Sherlock said.

"But she didn't kill you."

The pain set in. It was agonizing. But not the worse his ever felt. Never the worse.

"Sherlock. I found it," young Emma says. Sherlock, now on the ground, crawls to her. She helps him stand up as they stood in front of a cell.

Another Sherlock was inside. Chained to the wall. Tied up. Locked inside.

"If you let him out, you can never go back," she tells him.

"I know," Sherlock says before turning to Emma, "but he shouldn't have touched the bear-"

"She doesn't like it," Emma completed. Sherlock smiled slightly before moving to the cell.

"Did you ever love me?" Emma asks.

"No," Sherlock says and rips open the door.

* * *

Sherlock opened his eyes, Mycroft standing above him, staring at him in shock and - was that fear?

"Sherlock," he asked tentatively.

"I can never go back," Sherlock tells him, before unconsciousness took him again.

* * *

He had been dead for several hours before he woke up. His parents have already been called. Twice. Once to inform them of his death and the second time to tell them he was back to life.

Janine had broken up with him. She brought him Pinky. Rapped in a cloth.

"I never touched her," she tells him.

"Where did you find her," Sherlock askes.

Janine freezes, fear in her eyes and he knew. She found the bear in Augustus office. No one moved her.

Even with all the lies and tricks, it was the bear that brock them apart. She didn't like that fact that he 'loved' a girl that has been dead for over three years.

Mycroft visited him every day. At first they didn't talk. Sherlock couldn't. He wasn't sure how to It was only after a check-up (he was healing faster everyday) that Sherlock brought it up.

"Did you know what she was," Sherlock asked.

"Who?" Mycroft asks, looking up from his paper work.

"Emma," Sherlock says.

Mycroft looked at him for a long time.

"I wasn't sure at first. But when she died, I had been informed that experiment 52 was dead," Mycroft said, "I had hoped that you didn't know."

"I was there," Sherlock says. Mycroft sighs as he stands up and walks towards the door.

"They were wrong," Sherlock says softly as Mycroft closes the door.

He wishes they weren't.

* * *

"Don't touch the bear," Sherlock tells his mother as she reaches for Pinky, who was sitting on a chair, "She doesn't like it."

"Then can you please get it of the chair Sherlock," his mother says.

"It's not alive you know," Mycroft says as he types on his laptop.

"How would you know," Sherlock says as he gently picks up the bear and moves into the sitting room.

Mary and John were hugging, Emma's book sitting open on the side table. He never understood why his mother bought a copy.

"Sherlock," Mary says, smiling slightly. Good. They were fine now. The 'fighting' was starting to get annoying.

"It good to see you two talking," Sherlock says and hugs the woman himself.

"We've been thinking of names," John says, interrupting.

"Girl or boy?" Sherlock asks.

"Were not sure jet, but if it's a girl we want to call her Emma," John says carefully. Sherlock pauses slightly, Pinky still in his hands.

Slowly... he gives Mary the bear.

She doesn't reach out for it. She just looks at him shock.

"She is a toy. She needs to be played with," Sherlock says.

Very carefully Mary reaches out to it.

"She will keep her safe," Sherlock tell her.

Mary smiles slightly, "Babies aren't very good at taking care of things."

"I wasn't talking about the baby," Sherlock says as he walks outside.

Mycroft joins him later and they smoke together.

"You're planning something," Mycroft says.

"I'm always planning something," Sherlock tells him

"Did you love her," Mycroft asks suddenly and Sherlock can't help but wonder how long he's been wanting to ask.

"No," he replies. It's always no.

"But," Mycroft prompts.

"But... I wish I did," Sherlock says, "I wish I loved her enough not to..."

"Not to?" Mycroft asks, looking at him.

Sherlock was quite for several moments. Their mother even came out to shout at them, that how long it took him to answer.

"She wasn't experiment 52," Sherlock asks before taking a deep breath, "I am."

* * *

He was right. Augustus didn't have any physical records. Good.

"And now Mr Holmes, you're about to be arrested," Augustus says as he gets out of the chair.

"Why?" Sherlock asks.

"Because you stole government secrets," Augustus replied, amused.

"You're under the impression that I gave you the real laptop and that my brother wasn't aware of the exchange," Sherlock tells him.

Augustus stops. He stares at Sherlock. So does John.

"You didn't," Augustus says finally.

"I did," Sherlock replies and grabs hold of Augustus arm.

"Are you going to arrest me, Mr Holmes?" He says tauntingly.

"No," Sherlock tells him, "I'm going to do much worse."

The other man's mind palace was much different to his. It was more written files then dreams and sequences that he had.

"How did you get in here?" Augusts shouts when he sees Sherlock.

"I told you. I'm going to do much worse," Sherlock says and he takes out a lighter and sets an area on fire. Soon everything was burning and the reported couldn't do anything about it.

Sherlock watches as the man's eyes blank out and his body becomes weak. He lets go and the man falls to the floor just as Mycroft and his private police force rush in.

"What did you do to him?" Mycroft asks.

"I destroyed his mind," Sherlock replies.

* * *

He's too dangerous to be kept alive. The only genetically advance human to survive. All because of a blood transfusion.

"You never talked about her," John says when their alone.

"It was too dangerous to," Sherlock tells him, "If anyone found out about her, it would put them in danger. We both knew this. That's why we didn't keep in contact"

"Did you love her," John asks.

"No. But I could have," Sherlock tells him.

The plan ride was boring.

Thankfully it was short. Because a Moriarty was still alive and he was the only one who could stop him.

He stands next to Mary and John as they watch the transmission.

Then his phone rings.

Mycroft is next to them before he even answers it.

"Hallo" Sherlock says.

"Sherlock," it's Mrs Hudson, she sounds frightened, "that new skull in your room. There just grew a body out of it."

"What?" Sherlock asks. It can't be. Regeneration was instant and one needs the brain to achieve it.

"I don't know who she i-" Mrs Hudson is cut off and a new voice comes on, "Hallo Love."

"Emma," Sherlock says and Mycroft rips the phone from his hands, putting it on speaker.

"Who is this?" Mycroft asks.

The line is quite for a moment and then she says something, something he neverexpected to hear again, "Don't touch Sherlock Holmes. I don't like it."

* * *

The End. Finnaly saw the last episode and I couldn't help myself. I had to write a Sequel.

By the way. If anyone is interested in reading some of my own work check out

sandradejagerbooks . blog


End file.
